Complications
by Draco-n-Hermione-4ever
Summary: **!!CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!** Crabbe has a huge crush on Hermione and he turns to Draco for help. Draco could care less...or could he? D/Hr. R/R!!
1. You and WHO?

**This is my second D/Hr fic. I'm not sure which one will be better, but feel free to r/r both! *Hint hint* If I write a 3rd fic, I'll try to focus on some other topic. Obsessions aren't healthy!*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Thank J.K. Rowling for that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron Weasley trudged along with slouched shoulders through the hallway with his best friends Harry and Hermione. He irritably pushed his red bangs out of his eyes, only to have it fall back and block his view. Harry walked along with a scowl look on his face. Hermione was the cheeriest (A/N: Is that a real word?) of the three. She walked with her head held up high and she had an intellectual smile on her face.  
  
"How can you be smiling, Mione?" Ron asked. Today was the first day of school and he felt miserable. Their next class was Potions with none other than Professor Snape.  
  
Hermione chuckled, keeping her head up high and looking straight forward.  
  
"What's up with you? You're acting like you actually LIKE Potions class," Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"Potions is an academic class here at Hogwarts. Since all the classes are academically equal, I don't see why you should be having those long faces," Hermione said. "Besides the fact that I'm doing great so far in my classes, I'm the only one who's been getting points for Gryffindor in Potions class."  
  
"Hey! We helped too!" Ron protested. "Remember the time when we saved Snape from those hair eating fleas?"  
  
"Ron, YOU didn't save him. Me and Seamus saved him," Harry corrected. "You were the one who put too much bacterial roots into the potion. You ended up created the baldness potion (A/N: eh...go along with the story...). Snape still doesn't even know who caused that."  
  
"Uh..." Ron thought for a second. "Well you have to give me credit for my ingenious masterpiece! Besides, it's not like you've never done anything like that before."  
  
Harry turned pink at the thought of his last year's little incident: Harry wasn't paying much attention to his potion and it started to boil. The potion was continuously bubbling and it soon overflowed. The bright green acid started seeping through the dungeon floor and created a gigantic hole. Snape took off 300 points from Gryffindor and Harry had to replace the missing part of the floor.  
  
"Okay, okay. Still, Snape knew I did it," Harry said. "You, on the other hand, are still lying low in secrecy."  
  
Hermione listened with interest as her two best friends debated about each other's past "accidents". Harry and Ron were so into the conversation that they didn't realize their walking speed. Hermione had to jog to keep up with their pace. Harry and Ron stopped their talking once they reached the bottom of the stairs. Hermione walked down the stairs and towards her next class. She stopped after 3 steps and turned around.  
  
"Guys, our teacher's not going to just let us off the hook with a warning if we're late," Hermione said. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
"Of course he isn't," Harry said.  
  
"Snape hates us," Ron said. "For no apparent reason either!"  
  
"If your tardy, he'll hate you even more. And this time, he will have a reason," Hermione said before she hurriedly walked away.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione stepped into the dungeon room. Professor Snape wasn't in the classroom, at least not yet. She walked to the only table with empty seats, which was in the front of the Gryffindor side, and sat down. Harry and Ron came in a minute later. They took the two empty seats next to Hermione.  
  
"Dang! If we could've only came in earlier, we could've gotten a seat in the back," Harry scowled.  
  
"Most likely not," Hermione said. "When I got here, the only table vacant was this one."  
  
"I wonder why," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Shh..." Hermione whispered. "Someone's coming."  
  
Footsteps could be heard outside the room. A figure appeared at the classroom doorway. Professor Snape stepped in. A few people groaned as he walked across the aisle to his desk. Professor Snape looked around at his class. Gryffindors and Slytherins were paired together once again. This is going to be yet another fun year...thought Professor Snape.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gryffindor and Slytherin again," Professor Snape said mischievously. "I hope this will be a good first day of school and the start of a...wonderful...year."  
  
"Actually Professor, it IS Gryffindor and Slytherin again," Neville said with a big grin on his face. He was happy to have corrected someone who always yells and gets mad at him in potions class. The girls in the class giggled and the boys snickered.  
  
"Nice first impression, Mr. Longbottom," Professor Snape said. "Of course you know that is 40 points from Gryffindor." Fun year indeed, thought Professor Snape.  
  
"NEVILLE!!" Neville's grin was soon replaced with a frown. He slid down on his chair and kept quiet. None of the Gryffindors said anything else for the rest of the class. Hermione was the only exception, since she answered all the questions.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Draco Malfoy was basically asleep in the back of the room. Potions was usually interesting, but he was especially tired today. Pansy Parkinson dragged him to each class that they had together. He followed reluctantly after she put the binding charm on him. He was too tired from being a stick man to scream at Pansy. He made a mental note of doing so tomorrow. Potions was the only class he had without her in it and the only place that he could have some peaceful anti-Pansy time. Since the dungeons weren't supplied with a lot of light, it was easy for him to be not noticed. He was happily dreaming of sitting under the sun at the beach when he felt pain. He awoke to find Crabbe poking him in the ribs.  
  
"Fuck, what do you want Crabbe?" Draco asked, rubbing his eyes. Crabbe must've not heard him because Draco was still getting poked. He now said louder, "Stop poking me bastard! What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"Don't you agree that she is so smart...and pretty, and..." Crabbe ranted on. He was staring somewhere to his left.  
  
"Dude, your staring at the Gryffindor side," Draco whispered hoarsely. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Her..." answered Crabbe. He pointed to the front row of the Gryffindor side. Draco looked in that direction. "Doesn't she have the most angelic voice?"   
  
The only girl talking at that table was...Hermione.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Yay! I finally wrote it without any problems. I know the thought of Crabbe and Hermione sounds weird, and maybe even disgusting, but it goes along with the story. Okay, someone, who shall be unnamed, says obsessions r a good thing. Give credits! R/R!  
  
*~~~Draco-n-Hermione-4ever~~~* 


	2. Library Meetings

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Also, thanks a bunch for the advices, I'm improving! Haha, at least I hope so. Sorry it's taken so long. I had to do a whole bunch of homework, play at my school concert, and I was sick. I still kind of am. Well enough of my chattering. Hope you like this next chapter!**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter...except this fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
~He pointed to the front  
row of the Gryffindor side.  
Draco looked in that direction.  
"Doesn't she have the  
most angelic voice?" The  
only girl talking at that  
table was...Hermione.~  
  
  
Draco just stared. He was in total shock. If Snape had paid more attention to him, he would've thought that Draco had fainted with his eyes and mouth open. Even the thought of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor being nice to each other made Draco nauseous. The experience of a Slytherin liking a Gryffindor was too much to handle, and not just any Gryffindor, but Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Mudblood.  
  
Professor Snape announced the end of Potions class. Everyone, except for Draco, quickly ran out the door. Draco was still sitting and staring at Hermione's now empty seat.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Snape called. Draco was still staring into oblivion. "Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Draco slowly faded out of his shocked state and regained conscience. "H-huh? What? PUH-P-PROFESSOR!" Snape was examining Draco's expression very closely. Professor Snape stepped back.  
  
"Are you alright, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked. "You've been staring at this empty classroom for a while now."  
  
"Huh? Oh...I'm fine," Draco lied. "It's nothing, really."  
  
"Are you sure?" Snape asked concerned. "I would hate to have one of my best students having unknown difficulties."  
  
"I'm fine," Draco replied. Snape gave him an I-don't-believe-you look. Draco might've been shocked and confused, but all this nonsense over Crabbe's little crush was starting to piss him off. "Seriously professor I'm fine, so will you stop bugging me about it?"  
  
"Alright, alright," Snape replied, giving in with reluctancy in his voice.  
  
Draco abruptly stood up and walked out the door. Snape was left staring in suspicion after Draco's shadow.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Crabbe needed to speak to Draco in private. Crabbe and Draco's conversation was held in the last place that you would expect them to be, in the library. There were rows and rows of shelves full of new, fashioned and old, dusty books. They sat at a table near the back of the library where the windows rarely shone any light. Crabbe was light-hearted for his new-found love towards Hermione. Draco was still in disbelief.  
  
"What...how...why..." Draco didn't know what to say. "Okay, what did you need to talk to me about that was so secret that we ended up meeting in the library? You hate the library."  
  
"Well...I need help," said Crabbe nervously. He stared at his twiddling thumbs. "It's this whole Hermione issue."  
  
"Great! I'd be glad to help you," Draco said, relieved. "Let's see...what's the best way to get you over Granger..."  
  
"No, no!" Crabbe exclaimed. "You totally missed my point! I don't want to get over her, I-I want her. I need help...because...well you've been out on a lot of dates with different girls..."  
  
There was a pause and the air seemed to stay still.  
  
"What's your point?" Draco asked impatiently after what seemed like an hour.  
  
"Well you've had experience with all this dating stuff. I was wondering if..." Crabbe paused and took in a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could...hang out with her...you know, be friends with her. Put in a good impression for me."  
  
"WHAT??" Draco jumped out of his chair. "Me and that Mudblood be friends? You have completely lost it Crabbe."  
  
"Please? Please?!" Crabbe begged. He tried to put on puppy-dog eyes but to Draco, he Crabbe looked like a puffer-fish with (A/N: you know those fish that can suck in air and be triple it's size) its eyes sticking out. "Well just put in a good impression for me. That's all I ask."  
  
"All your asking is bullshit," Draco said. He turned his back on Crabbe, preparing to go back to the Slytherin dorm. Crabbe grabbed onto Draco's leg. Draco tried to kick him off but Crabbe held on tight. (A/N: I know this is all really weird hehe.)  
  
"UGH! What the hell are you doing?? Let go of my leg!!" Draco said with disgust.  
  
"Please!" Crabbe begged. "A little favor for a friend!"  
  
"NO! HELL NO!!" Draco yelled. This aroused many shh's from all around the library.  
  
"Fine. If you do it, I'll do your homework for the rest of the month," Crabbe whispered hoarsely with plea. Draco hated homework. It was a waste of time for him and for some ironic reason, the teachers would assign piles of homework everyday. Draco always had to find a bored Slytherin geek to do it for him. He had been waiting for an opportunity like this. Not to mention, Crabbe actually did okay in his classes.  
  
"ALL of my homework?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, ALL!" Crabbe replied. "From today until the end of the month."  
  
"No way," Draco said shaking his head. "There's only a couple of weeks until the end of this month."  
  
"So...? I don't see anything wrong with that."  
  
Draco glared at him. Crabbe sighed.  
  
"Fine, until the end of..."  
  
"The school year," Draco finished with a smirk.  
  
"No!" Crabbe detested.  
  
"Spring vacation," Draco offered.  
  
Crabbe's eyebrows twitched.  
  
"Okay, until...New Years Day," Draco said.  
  
"That is way too long," Crabbe exclaimed.  
  
"What do you expect?" Draco replied in the same tone. "I'm supposed to be friends with Granger. I'll be suffering more than you."  
  
"Still, no. How's about from today," Crabbe said, "until the last day of November?"  
  
"New Years."  
  
"December."  
  
"New Years Day or I won't help."  
  
"FINE..." Crabbe said. "Okay, here's the plan..."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
This is unthinkable, Draco thought. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see Ron whispering into Hermione's ear. She threw her head back and laughed. He could see a little of how Crabbe would have a thing for her. Hermione's brown bush of a hair was now straighter and glistened under the light. She used a spell to shrink her buck teeth and had a beautiful smile. Her amber eyes sparkled when she was happy, blazed when she was angry, and darkened when she was upset.  
  
She's not beautiful, Draco thought to himself. A voice in the back of his head added: although she isn't ugly either.  
  
Draco watched as Hermione stood up and walked towards the door. Crabbe nudged him.  
  
"Go!" He whispered, soft but loud enough for only Draco to hear.  
  
Draco sighed. I might as well get this shit over with, he thought. Draco stood up miserably and kicked his chair out of the way. He trudged out of the Great Hall. Draco looked around, but could not see anyone in the empty hallways. Where would Granger go...he thought.  
  
"Maybe the library," he said to himself.  
  
He walked down the corridors and opened the door to the unpopulated library. He walked down the many long aisles of bookcases. He found Hermione in the back of the library. She held an open book in her hands and was reading the book with much interest. Draco took in a deep breath and walked towards her.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione hummed softly as she looked for a book. She needed a book to read before she went to sleep or else she would be up all night. She walked from the front of the library to the back, searching for the right book.  
  
"Ah hah!" she exclaimed. She held onto a book called 'Magical Myths'. She heard a lot of comments about the book and was actually surprised to find one on the shelf. Everyone who read it liked it. She opened the book and started reading.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Draco walked up to Hermione. She was so caught up in the book that she didn't notice his presence. He tapped her shoulder. Hermione put her finger on the page and turned to face him.  
  
"Ye-" Hermione stopped. There standing in front of her was her enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
She now said with hatred, "What do you want? I'm trying to read here."  
  
"Hey Granger," Draco said smoothly. "what do you say about us putting our differences and arguments behind us?"  
  
"Wah-what do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"You know like we start over," Draco said. Think homework, Draco, homework, he said to himself. He leaned on the shelf. "Maybe be...friends?"  
  
Draco smiled. Now Hermione was really puzzled. Why's he acting so weird, she wondered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. "Did you get hit in the head by a bludger?"  
  
Let's see, he thought. I have to be so nice as to being your friend until next year. Am I okay? What do you think??  
  
"I'm fine. Think about it and give me an answer okay?" Draco winked at her. Hermione looked at him in shock and confusion. He smiled at her, turned, and walked away.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Draco stepped out of the library and sighed. He frowned. How pathetic can my life be? This was going to be a long year, he thought.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione was very confused. What was going on? she wondered. Hermione put a bookmark into her book and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Whew! Second chapter finally finished. Again, thanks for your reviews. I know it's taken awhile for this chapter to be posted up. Please r/r. The library part was a little strange, I know.**  
  
*~~~Draco-n-Hermione-4ever~~~* 


	3. Draco Needs Peace

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews. I always seem to start my sentences that way huh? Oh well, no one's complained yet so it's alright, right? I might sound weird because I'm hyper right now. Here's chapter 3 for you!**  
  
Thanks to...  
Amii, PhoenixRae, mya14, me123, a girl, MeriyA, KrinGa, -nina-, NiKkI, and watchamacaLLit.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Give thanks to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
~Hermione was very confused.  
What was going on? she  
wondered. Hermione put a  
bookmark into her book and  
walked back to the Gryffindor  
common room.~  
  
  
Draco woke up the next day to find Crabbe pulling at his arm. He looked at the clock. It read 3:50am. He felt sudden pain as Crabbe yanked at his arm.  
  
"OWW!!" Draco yelled. He pulled his arm from Crabbe's grasp. "What the hell is wrong with you? Ever heard of sleeping during the middle of the night? Even more important, ever heard of letting other people sleep in the middle of the night and keeping away from their personal belongings?!"  
  
"Heard, but never really listened," Crabbe replied. "Come on, tell me what happened."  
  
Draco yawned. "'Bout what?"  
  
"About what happened yesterday!" Crabbe said. "You know...when you went to talk to Hermione."  
  
Draco stopped and blinked. All of a sudden, his mind replayed his visit to the library. He remembered his nervousness and her confusion.  
  
"W-what's there to know? It wasn't important," Draco said.  
  
"It's important to ME!" Crabbe exclaimed. "Come on! Tell me! I need to know. Well did you at least start your friendship with her yet?"  
  
"In a way," Draco replied, yawning for the third time. His eyelids slowly drooped.  
  
"Give me some details!" Crabbe exclaimed in annoyance. He shook Draco's shoulder. "You know this is important to me. I won't let you sleep in peace until you tell me!"  
  
Draco pushed Crabbe's hand away and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay," Draco mumbled. "I told her the idea of being friends and to give me an answer. She didn't tell me yet okay? That's all."  
  
Crabbe was slightly disappointed but replied, "Oh. Well tell me what happens next time you guys talk. Goodnight...morning."  
  
Crabbe stood up and walked to the doorway. He shut the door and went back to his room. Draco couldn't believe how incredibly bizarre Crabbe was acting, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He pulled the green cover over his head and dozed off as the clock beeped to announce 4:00am.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Deet...Deeett.....Deedeedeedeeeettt! Draco groaned. He was still half-asleep with his head under his pillow. He blindly tried to locate his alarm clock. With every second that passed, the alarm sounded louder and Louder and LOUDER. Anger got the best of him. Draco pushed his pillow and covers away, located the clock, turned off the alarm and threw it at the wall.  
  
Draco was at the verge of falling asleep when loud knocks and voices could be heard from his door. He grumbled and closed his eyes as his head came in contact with his pillow.  
  
"Dracky...?" Pansy said quietly, opening the door slowly. She looked inside to find Draco still in bed.  
  
She walked over to him and started to jump on his bed.  
  
"Pansy, get your fat ass off my bed," Draco mumbled. "I wanna sleep...!"  
  
"Y-you have t-to wake up, s-silly," Pansy said, still jumping on Draco's bed. Draco rolled over and made small snoring noises.  
  
Pansy wasn't one to be ignored. She jumped harder. Draco could hear the bed creaking. With that, he quickly sat up and pulled the covers with all his might. He did this so quickly that before she knew it, Pansy fell off the bed with a loud THUMP!  
  
Pansy sat up. Draco couldn't help but laugh. Her face was pink and blotchy. She had fallen on her face.  
  
"*Sniff* DRACO YOU *sniff* ARE SO *sniff* MEAN!!" Pansy cried. "I'll never talk *sniff* to you again!"  
  
"Really?!" Draco exclaimed. He smiled. "It's a dream come true. Now get the fuck out!"  
  
"Ugh! *sniff* You are so insensitive Draco Malfoy!" Pansy said with teary eyes. She got up, walked out the open door, and slammed it shut.  
  
Draco didn't care. He wanted more sleep and that's what he's getting.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She felt eyes watching her. She sat down next to Ron who was talking to Harry. She looked around and spotted Crabbe. Crabbe quickly looked away.  
  
What's up with these Slytherins? Hermione thought. First Draco confronted her wanting to be her friend, now Crabbe was staring at her like she was some kind of strange swamp creature. Pretty soon Pansy's going to want to be her friend.  
  
Hermione shuddered at the thought. She ignored all this and ate. All through breakfast, Hermione tried to find out what Harry and Ron were whispering about with so much joy. If she got close, they would stop talking and smile mischievously at her.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked with mistrust.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," Both Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
  
"Come on, I know it's something," Hermione said. "Why do you stop chattering about whatever it is you're talking about when I try to listen?"  
  
"Seriously, Mione, it's nothing," Ron said with a mouthful of pancakes (A/N: okay so I don't know what exactly they eat, but pancakes sure sounds good at the moment.).  
  
"Y-yeah, don't worry about it..." Harry said uneasily.  
  
Hermione knew that Ron lied, but when it came to Harry, it was like looking through a pair of glasses.  
  
Again she felt those piercing stares. All this was getting on her nerves. She stood up abruptly and stomped out the Great Hall.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Ron, that was kinda cruel of us," Harry said after Hermione walked out of view.  
  
"What else were we supposed to do?" Ron asked. He held up a note addressed to Hermione from Crabbe.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Hermione kept walking and didn't stop until she reached the outside grounds of Hogwarts. She sat by the lake. It was so peaceful that Hermione started singing "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore.  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
but you sing to me over and over and over again..."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Draco walked through the door that led outside of Hogwarts. He woke up an hour earlier and for some reason, wasn't feeling the least bit hungry. He figured the only way to find some tranquility is outside by the lake where no one would be since everyone was eating in the Great Hall. As he walked towards the lake, he heard the soft melody of a song. Draco walked quickly behind a bush and peered (A/N: Spelling isn't my best subject so excuse my errors) out through the leaves. A girl with brown wavy hair was sitting on a rock next to the lake singing. Her voice seemed familiar, but with her back to him, he couldn't tell who it was.  
  
"So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray  
to be only yours  
I know now  
you're my only hope..."  
  
It was beautiful. Draco lived in a world where music was forbidden, and hearing the pure and angelic voice gave him a feeling of sadness yet gratitude in his heart. He had to find out who she was. Draco walked towards the girl. He stopped a few feet away and listened to her end the song.  
  
"So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray  
to be only yours, I pray  
to be only yours  
I know now  
you're my only hope..."  
  
Draco clapped. "That was beautiful."  
  
The girl turned around.  
  
They both gasped.  
  
"Granger?!"  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Funny what music does to a person ^^. So sorry it took so long!! I've been really busy with school and all...and I am a big procrastinator. Defined as: someone who is a lazy a** and leaves things to be done at the last minute. That's me!! Hope you like the chapter. My writing always comes out a bit weird in my opinion, but please R/R! Thanks!!**  
  
*~~~Draco-n-Hermione-4ever~~~* 


	4. The Letter

**Bbbrrrr....it's so cold at my house. My blanket!! ::snuggles:: haha I've been extremely happy for some reason...not that it's a bad thing or anything! Yah dee yah dee yah...okay, just a precaution: Harry is gonna be a bit more of a worrywart geek and Ron as a reckless troublemaker in this chapter, but hope you enjoy it anyway! For those that read Mr. Nice Malfoy, I'm terribly sorry but I decided to take it out. There wasn't really a point to it since I wasn't going to continue it. Sorry. Here's chapter 4 of Complications.**  
  
I'm going to do all the 'thank you's' when I finish this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter except for the books that I have in my room and this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~"Draco clapped. "That was beautiful."  
The girl turned around.  
They both gasped.  
"Granger?!"  
"Malfoy?!"~  
  
  
Hermione blushed and put her head down. "Err...thank."  
  
"Uh...yeah...um..." Draco stuttered. What do I say? He thought. Here I go again...making a fool out of myself because I thought her singing was good. No wonder music is forbidden.  
  
Draco shook his head, taking that thought out of his mind.  
  
"So, why aren't you eating with your boyfriends, Potty and Weasel?" Draco asked with a smirk. Things were better when they were normal.  
  
Hermione looked up. "They aren't my boyfriends." Hermione turned her back to him. "Besides, I'm not hungry."  
  
Hermione sounded muffled. "Granger...are you okay?" Draco asked. He was amused, but slightly concerned, slightly.  
  
"Yeah. Look I've gotta go," Hermione said with her back to him. She walked to the castle without even a glance at Draco.  
  
Draco watched Hermione's shadow vanish.  
  
"Okay...See ya," Draco said blankly. He looked up at the sky and saw the clouds getting dark.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Looks like it's going to rain," Ron commented, not looking up from his game. Ron and Harry were playing chess on the floor. A sudden growl was heard.  
  
"Yea, listen to that thunder," Harry agreed. "Ah hah! Checkmate!"  
  
Harry looked up to see Ron holding his stomach.  
  
"That wasn't the sky," Ron said groggily and frowning. "That was my stomach...man I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry," Harry commented. "How 'bout we go visit the kitchen?"  
  
"Love to!" Ron said with a smile.  
  
At the same moment, the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. Harry and Ron watched as a slouching figure walked into the common room. The person was carrying a heavy load.  
  
"Would you like some help?" Harry asked.  
  
"It looks like you have too much to carry," Ron said.  
  
"I...don't need any help...from...the two of you," the person said, struggling to balance what looked like 15 books, each the size of a college dictionary.  
  
The person looked up and gave them a slight glare. Harry and Ron just stared as she walked up the flight of stairs and into the girls' dorm.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I think it's got something to do with what happened during breakfast," Harry replied.  
  
"Nah, no way," Ron said. "She would've been more than happy to know why we did what we did. Oh, that reminds me..."  
  
Ron took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. It read:  
  
Dear Sweet Hermione,  
  
I know we barely know each other, but it feels like I've known you for eternity. Your beauty, intelligence, grace, and kindness towards others has really changed my opinion about people. Don't be fooled by my actions in public, I just can't find words to express myself if I talk, so I must speak out in my writing. Please reply to me when you can. I hope you can understand that what I'm feeling about you is true and will remain the same no matter what happens.  
  
Truly Yours,  
Crabbe  
  
"I don't think it's a very good idea," Harry stated. "I mean if this is in the best interest of Hermione, doesn't that give her the right to know?"  
  
"We'll tell her..." Ron said. He grinned mischievously. "After we send our darling Crabbe a reply, just like he asked."  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Ron sighed.  
  
"We will tell her...eventually..." Ron said. "Besides, this isn't hurting Hermione, we're getting back at Crabbe."  
  
Harry cocked his head and looked up at the ceiling. You could just picture the thought bubble forming over his head. A small smile played on his lips. He looked back at Ron.  
  
"Sounds good!" (A/N: okay I admit that this scene's a little retarded, but I'm not really in tuned with my brain at the moment...hehe)  
  
Ron took out a parchment and quill. His stomach growled.  
  
"Let's figure this out over some food, I'm starving!"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Crabbe paced back and forth in the Slytherin common room.  
  
Argh! He thought. Where is he?? I need to talk to him now!! How could I have been so careless...no wonder Hermione stomped out of the Great Hall like that. She was probably too embarrassed and irritated to think of even being in the same room with me...  
  
The portrait swung open and Draco appeared. He nodded at Crabbe and made a beeline to his room. Crabbe stood in the way.  
  
"What do you want Crabbe?" Draco asked. "Look if it's about Hermione, she didn't tell me an answer yet okay?"  
  
"Okay...and not..." Crabbe said unsure. "Draco, we need to talk. I...I sent a note to Hermione."  
  
"That's nice..." Draco said carelessly.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?!" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Yeah...you sent a not to Her..." Draco blinked. "You did what?? Why?"  
  
"I don't know..." Crabbe replied quietly. "I think I wrote it in my sleep. See I dream that I wrote a letter to Hermione and I told Derlin (A/N: I just made up a name for Crabbe's owl) to give it to her. The next thing I know, I wake up on my desk with Derlin pecking at me!"  
  
"Well...what did you write?" Draco asked.  
  
Crabbe explained as much as he could remember to Draco, which was the whole letter considering how many times he had to rewrite and reread. He then told Draco of what happened at breakfast.  
  
"Ohh...so that's why she was out by the lake," Draco nodded.  
  
"She went outside?" Crabbe asked. He panicked. "I don't feel any better...she needed to go outside to find enough distance between us? Why did I have to dream? I knew she hated me, but I just had to tell her how I feel...love is so complicating! Have you ever been in love? Probably not with all the girls you've dated and who knows what else you've done. Not to mention..."  
  
"CRABBE!" Draco yelled. "Get a grip! And what I do is none of your business (A/N: hahaha). Anyway, back on your personal life, well so what if she didn't like your letter? There's other girls in the world Crabbe."  
  
"I can't...don't you see? She's one of a kind. I doubt you can find another Hermione in the world. I've fallen for Hermione, the one and only," Crabbe said with *starry eyes*. He sighed. "Yeah, it was probably the letter...no the dream...yea that's it. I'll just have to make sure I stay put in bed when I'm sleeping. A simple spell will do. So how's your friendship with her?"  
  
"Uh..." Draco started, looking to the side. It totally slipped his mind. He knew he forgot something.  
  
"You did mention it sometime during your meeting with her outside," Crabbe said studying Draco's expression. "...didn't you?"  
  
"Oops..?"  
  
"I can't believe you didn't even MENTION it!" Crabbe shrieked.  
  
"Calm down!!" Draco said, hoping Crabbe's mental stage would only last for a few minutes. "I have a lot on my mind okay? Only a day has passed, give it some time."  
  
Crabbe sighed, his expression suddenly changed after gathering in all fo what Draco had just said. "YOU have a lot on your mind? Seriously doubt it. I'm the one doing your crap-work!"  
  
"Yeah yeah," Draco said absentmindedly. He walked to his room and took a nap. (A/N: Yes, Draco has been sleeping a lot. You can't blame him for being tired, he misses those days when he was back home, sleeping an average of 10 hours each day. Haha)  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
It was one in the morning and Hermione Granger still had her lamp on. She sat in her bed, leaning on her pillow with a big book open on her lap. Lavender, who was sleeping in the bed next to Hermione's, turned. She stirred as the light hit her face. Lavender's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hermione...what are you still doing up?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Reading," Hermione muttered, her eyes still glued to the pages of the book.  
  
"Herm, get some sleep," Lavender said. She looked at her friend with concern. "It's really late and your eyes are all pink."  
  
"Mmm hmm..." Hermione nodded, still concentrating on her story.  
  
"What are you reading?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Magical Myths," Hermione said monotonously. She yawned and blinked a few times. Hermione put a bookmark on her page and closed the book, sighing. "Wow..."  
  
Lavender took the book from Hermione's hands. She looked at the cover, examining the engravings of strange symbols.  
  
"What's this about?"  
  
Hermione sighed once again. "Well...I've only read the first couple of chapters, but it talks about these young wizards and witches and how they begin their lives, filled with mystery, uncertainty, and occasional happiness and grief."  
  
Lavender giggled. "You know that's what it says in the summary of the book?"  
  
"Okay, okay I admit, it is," Hermione said with twinkling eyes. "I'm on the part where everyone's getting settled in the beginning of their new magical lives. They meet new people and everything."  
  
"That sounds like what our lives are like," Lavender pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Maybe that's why so many people like this book," Hermione said smiling.  
  
Hermione saw the look on Lavender's face.  
  
"Well...it's a romance novel so I'm sure it should get better sooner or later," Hermione said slyly.  
  
Lavender laughed. "Yes, I'm sure it'll be to YOUR liking."  
  
They both laughed and soon after, yawned. Hermione and Lavender crawled under their blankets and bid each other a "good night".  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Yay! My first chapter that's 5 pages long...well 4.75 but it's close enough! Going for six next time...well working on it! The first ending where I don't have anyone being shocked...ain't it a nice change? Well I've got a ton of homework to do. Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving...even though I'm saying this a little late! ::sighs:: If you want the next chapter, I need at least 10 reviews. I know I'm nagging a lot, but I need to know that this story is getting somewhere, doesn't seem like it at the moment. =(**  
  
*~~~Draco-n-Hermione-4ever~~~* 


End file.
